Up On The Rooftops
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: As they enter 1978, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter discuss their plans and resolutions up on a Hogwarts rooftop. Featuring pudding, Vegetable Quidditch, Butterbeer and the Daleks. No prizes for guessing James's first resolution! Please read and review!


**A/N**: Written for a New Years challenge, if it seems slightly random. To anyone who follows **Now We Are Sixth Years **and/or **The Fabulous Destiny of Luna Lovegood, **I promise these will be updated. I've been quite busy this holiday as well as a bit ill, but I will be providing something fairly soon. Chapter 9 of Fabulous Destiny is up, though...

**The New Year is Resolute!**

"My new year's resolution is never to do that again." Peter Pettigrew wheezed, breathless with relief after his three dear friends had saved his life.

"I resolve to make sure you stick to that." Sirius vowed, also gasping for air. Peter was...ah, big-boned, and pulling him up after he had dangled so perilously off the roof had been quite a challenge for him, James and Remus. James was pretending not to be out of breath so to appear athletic, but was guzzling more Butterbeer. Remus, it appeared, had collapsed. As long as he didn't start sliding off the roof, things would be allright.

"I'm sorry." Peter said. "Dunno what I was thinking, balancing on the gutter like that. Guess I have had too much to drink..."

So far, Peter had had one shot of Firewhiskey and a quarter of a bottle of Elvish Mead. Either he was truly a featherweight (in alcoholic terms only, of course) or he was just really stupid. Sirius guessed it was probably both, though the former advantaged the latter.

"I also resolve to give up pudding."

"Blasphemy!" Remus attempted to shout, but it was more of a cough than anything else.

James lowered his near-empty bottle. "_That _was random."

"I won't normally resort to such a thing, Remus, truly I wouldn't, but...well, I'm putting on weight all the time." Peter sighed. "My clothes don't fit me as well. Look, you can see my bulges, they're so clingy."

"God, we know, Peter, we know." Sirius despaired, having got his breath back and attempting to clear his mind to think of something useful to resolve.

"You could always wear Moony's nightie." James suggested. "It is about five feet wide."

"It isn't a _nightie_, it's a night shirt. Besides, it's considerably nicer than those Chudley Cannons pyjamas you wear."

"What precisely is wrong with those?"

"Nothing would be, if you were a foot shorter and five years younger."

"I think you should resolve to stop being so sarky." James muttered, defeated once again. "And I should resolve, for the umpteenth time, to get Lily Evans."

"Oh, you're so _eloquent, _Prongs. I want to _get _Lily Evans. Marvellous."

"That is exactly what I mean about the sarcasm, Moony."

Sirius threw himself between them casually. "Children, children. James, you really ought to resolve not to make resolutions, because _siriusly, _it's about time you gave up. As for you, Moony...sarcasm really is the lowest form of wit. Now, for that last bottle of Butterbeer..."

"...You are all ninnies." Peter said over the sound of froth fizzing over his hands.

"I resolve not to let Peter, or anyone for that matter, get the better of me." Sirius frowned.

"Not even at Quidditch?" James grinned.

"_No._"

"Or Vegetable Quidditch?" Peter asked.

"The House Elves have asked McGonagall to ban it from the Common Room." Remus sighed. "They didn't like all the mess, and they need those vegetables. There was nothing in the ban about playing outside, though, or with other articles. Such as, _I dunno, _actual Quidditch balls."

"Or fruit!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

"Coconuts would make good Bludgers." Sirius considered wisely.

"I resolve to make Fruit Quidditch a reality!" James declared passionately. "I'll be the Seeker, natch. Sirius, you'll be Beater and get the better of Peter, who'll be the Chaser. Remus can be the Keeper."

"That is the smartest thing I have heard you say about anything this year." Peter said, in awe.

"Why, thank you...wait, HEY! Are you calling me stupid?"

"For the past hour, you have been." Remus remarked. "It is one o'clock on the first of January, 1978. Anyway, I resolve to continue my excellent grades." Though Remus was possibly the least arrogant of all four boys, he couldn't resist swelling a little as he thought of the straight O's he was predicted. "And I also resolve to straighten out my baby sister."

"Lulu doesn't need straightening out, she's beautiful the way she is."

"Her name is _Cossette_, not _Lulu. _That is just one of the things I want to put right with her...she loves being Lu-Lu Lupin, _Sirius._"

"What can I say, I'm good with kids." Sirius smiled casually.

"You didn't have to convince her that her name was Lulu! She doesn't answer to 'Cosy' any more..." Remus sighed sadly, thinking of the name he had liked using for his three-year-old sister.

"Apart from that, though, Lulu's perfect. She's like you, only more fun." Peter tried to assure Remus.

"Yeah, she is actually a lot like him!" James said. "I mean, she loves chocolate, as does Moony. She likes the colour pink, as does Moony."

"Lulu wants to be a princess when she grows up, as does Moony..." Sirius chortled, thinking of Remus in a pink dress and tiara.

"She's afraid of the Daleks, as is Moony..." Peter continued, grinning so not to show that he, too, was afraid of the Daleks.

"Well at least I don't go prancing about in the nude, now do I?" Remus said furiously, thinking of the time Cosy charged into her big brother's bedroom to tell him what a big girl she was for getting undressed all by herself, just when the other three were over to stay the night.

"See, _that's _the big difference between you and Lulu, Remus. Besides the height and the gender and the age and stuff. She's a free spirit, and you're...not."

Remus looked rather offended. "I...I..."

"...Don't worry, Moony, we'll free that spirit of yours." James and Sirius uttered simultaneously, chinking together two more bottles of Elvish Mead.


End file.
